Miranda Bailey
Miranda Bailey is a general surgeon and the current Chief of Surgery at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital. She is married to Ben Warren and has one son, Tuck, with her ex-husband, Tucker Jones. During her internship at Seattle Grace Hospital, she was very quiet and had no confidence, until she was mentored by Richard Webber. While in her residency, she was known as The Nazi to her interns, due to her tough and no-nonsense personality. History Early Life Although Bailey has rarely spoken about her childhood, she has said that growing up she liked Star Wars, took dance classes, was in the school band (playing the oboe), and believed in Santa until the age of eleven. She did not attend homecoming because the boy she liked never asked her out. Her mother (Elena) was very protective of her because she had lost another daughter before Miranda Bailey. Internship At the beginning of her internship, she met Debbie, a nurse at Seattle Grace, who taught her how to be respectful to patients, as well as superiors and her fellow interns. She also told Bailey to not "piss off the nurses", and warned her of the consequences if she did so. While working on a patient about to have open heart surgery, she became increasingly cranky and ordered Debbie to get her coffee. Debbie got her coffee, but she got her revenge and had Bailey do scut for an entire month.Overheard at the Emerald City Bar New Interns Her reputation as "The Nazi" preceded her as her interns were seen nervously discussing her after learning about their assignments on their first day of work.A Hard Day's Night, 1x01 Pregnancy Bailey kept her pregnancy news private from others, as she didn't want to get her personal life caught up in her professional life. She later admitted the pregnancy to Chief Webber, after he asked her about whether or not she was accepting a fellowship at Seattle Grace. Becoming Chief Resident The position of Chief Resident was initially given to Dr. Torres. The Chief justified his decision by saying he didn't want Bailey to get caught up in the paperwork, and that she was too good a surgeon for that. Bailey was not entirely happy with his decision. After seeing Callie struggling due to the situation with George, Bailey elected to be her number two. She called the shots for the day, helping the residents with their patients and the doctors with their problems. Chief Webber realized that she was the one doing the amazing work, and as such gave her the position of Chief Resident. Interest in Peds At first, Bailey disliked Peds, because she couldn't see kids suffer, but after working with Arizona on a case, Arizona said she was perfect for the job. It took some time for Bailey to notice, but Peds was in her interest. When Bailey considered a pediatric surgery fellowship, her then-husband Tucker gave her an ultimatum: him or the job. She decided to leave him but also didn't accept the fellowship because she was becoming a single mom. Izzie's Cancer and George's Death During the point in time when Izzie Stevens, her former intern, and resident, was diagnosed with stage 4 melanoma that had spread to her liver, skin, and brain, Dr. Bailey was with her all the way, as her doctor and her friend. When all of her friends, and her new fiancé, Alex Karev, were too afraid to go visit her, Dr. Bailey was supportive, and a very motherly figure to Izzie. At one point, before her very risky surgery, Izzie gave Bailey a green knitted scarf which she had made during her cancer treatment. She gave it to Bailey because Bailey had supported her throughout her cancer treatment. Meredith discovered that their John Doe patient was actually George O'Malley. He was later pronounced brain dead in surgery. Everyone was devastated, especially Bailey, who said that she needed to stop caring so much because it was interfering with her life. Starting to Date Ben Ben and Bailey started going out after Miranda's divorce. Miranda had some inhibitions, as she had only ever had sex with her ex-husband, she had a child, she was divorced, but Ben didn't care. Ben was as headstrong as Bailey and they balanced each other out, but she was busy putting herself back together with "tape and glue" after the shooting, so they broke up, following the revelation that Ben was out golfing the day the shooting happened so he wouldn't have memories of that day. Fling with Eli Bailey had a fling with a headstrong male nurse by the name of Eli. Ben told her that he thought she wanted him to wait for her after she broke up with him and that she was unclear. She ended things with Eli and resumed her relationship with Ben.Love, Loss and Legacy, 8x05 Serious Relationship with Ben After agreeing to move in together, Ben invited Bailey to lunch, but she got paged on a once in a lifetime case. They fought while she was operating and she found out he wanted her to do the crossword puzzle. She dropped everything to show him how childish it was and said the crossword was too easy. She got to a 14-letter answer with the clue: My question to you. He revealed that he made it and it took months to do. He was asking her to marry him. Later, she came to him in nothing but a trench coat and thong and proposed to him, but they didn't immediately get engaged because Ben told her he was offered a surgical internship at UCLA. Plane Crash Aftermath When she heard that there was a plane crash, she brought Zola to Meredith. When they were on the plane, which was transporting her, Richard, and the sedated plane crash victims to Seattle, she said that she wished they sedated her too.Remember the Time, 9x02 Wedding to Ben Bailey was very nervous about this wedding, as she'd been married and divorced before. Her wedding got delayed because of Adele Webber, who had undergone emergency surgery, which was performed by Bailey. Ben didn't mind waiting for her. Much later than expected, Miranda and Ben got married. MRSA Infection Three of Bailey's patients returned with post-operative infections. It was initially believed to be the fault of Leah Murphy, who was ill but assisted on Bailey's surgeries. However, following the arrival of the third patient, whose surgery Dr. Murphy had not assisted on, it was apparent that the problem was more serious and the CDC was alerted. Following the investigation, it was deduced that Dr. Bailey was contaminated with MRSA, an aggressive infection which resulted in the deaths of all three patients. The infections were transmitted due to the replacement of surgical gloves instituted via Pegasus policy, which possessed microtears. Following the investigation, Dr. Bailey became reclusive and refused to operate, testing herself repeatedly for MRSA. It was only when Meredith was critical post-natally did she step in and save her. Ben's Return and Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder Following her experience with MRSA, Bailey was more cautious in surgery. This came to a head when her husband, Ben quit his surgical residency to return to Seattle to be with his family. After Bailey was informed of this, she began to show signs of obsessive-compulsive disorder (OCD) which caught her husband's attention. While casually speaking to Derek he mentioned that her condition could be affecting patient care. Derek, being a member of the board, was required to investigate and report these claims, which he did with the help of Owen. They came to the conclusion that she was unfit to continue performing surgery and required psychiatric help. Dr. Alma, an occupational therapist, was assigned to shadow her and clear her when she deemed Dr. Bailey ready. After the first two days, Dr. Alma tested Bailey's control over her condition and recommended that she take the medication she had been prescribed. After a conversation with Richard Webber, Bailey finally agreed. The medication was effective and she was cleared to return to surgery. Becoming Chief When Owen decided to step down as Chief of Surgery, Richard told Bailey she'd become his successor. Catherine refused to just appoint Bailey right away and demanded that she be tested against an outside candidate of Catherine's choosing. Upon hearing that, Bailey stated she felt sorry for the other candidate because she'd wipe the floor with them.Family Affair, 11x24 Her confidence took a hit when the candidate turned out to be Tracy McConnell, who immediately proved to be very capable and popular with the other doctors. Ben convinced her not to back down. Bailey gave her speech in her OR and told the board members that she deserved the job because she'd do anything to make the hospital the best it could be, while it'd only be a temporary project for Tracy, who jumps from challenge to challenge. The board members voted and Bailey was appointed Chief of Surgery.Sledgehammer, 12x01 Hospital Explosion Bailey initiated the Code Orange when she heard that Alison was raped by Keith, and they had not been having consensual sex. When there was an explosion, and Meredith, Arizona, and Eliza were blocked from entering the hospital, Bailey cleared them, saying that fire trumped rapist on the loose. She later helped with the evacuation and was surprised to see Nathan, who was in the OR, just exiting the hospital when they evacuated the OR ages ago. After Eliza forgot to alert the police about Stephanie going missing, Bailey fired Eliza, saying that the hospital doesn't produce surgical robots. They produce human beings who know when not to follow the rules too strictly, which she came to realize Eliza couldn't do.Ring of Fire, 13x24 Ben's Career Change and Heart Attack When Ben told her that he was going to be a firefighter, Bailey began to ignore him and their relationship was strained. On the day of her son's school presentation, Bailey went to Seattle Presbyterian Hospital, and told the nurse that she was having a heart attack. She was admitted and Stuart, an intern, said that she wasn't showing any signs of a heart attack, and that the test results looked fine as well. Later, Dr. Larry Maxwell arrived and asked if she was having any stress, but Bailey told him that it wasn't because she was a woman who can't handle her feelings. She requested for a cardiac stress test and a second oponion, but Maxwell ignored her and asked her some other questions instead. After Bailey called Maggie to come over to Seattle Pres, Dr. Gregory, a psychiatrist, believed that her condition was psychological than physical, but Bailey refused to play into that theory. Maggie and Richard arrived and found Bailey doing CPR on a coding patient. As soon as she was done, she collasped and they had to take her to surgery. Bailey was doing well for a while, but her pressure dropped and Maggie inserted a intra-aortic balloon pump. Maggie asked Maxwell if he did a cardiac stress test and began to argue with him over Bailey's care, because if he did the stress test, he would have seen the condition before it became emergent. Maggie then planned to perform a keyhole procedure. Before Bailey was put under, she asked for Ben and said that she needed her husband. After surgery, Bailey woke up. Ben arrived at the hospital and explained to Bailey that he quit his job at the fire station. Bailey told Ben to call his boss back and said that working as a firefighter was terrifing, but life was terrifing, and was too precious to waste doing anything less than what makes him happy. With Richard and Ben at her side, Bailey called her mother, Elena, and told her she had a heart attack and that it was scary, but she was okay. Elena knew she was, because she was her Mandy.(Don't Fear) the Reaper, 14x11 Personality Miranda Bailey has two completely different sides, sometimes she is extremely loving and kind, others she is tough and keeps true to her nickname the Nazi. She usually gives advice to others, being very direct. Although known for her strict personality, Bailey has an excellent bedside manner. As a resident, Bailey was well-known amongst the attendings for being no-nonsense and unafraid to call them out for what she perceives to be ineptitude. She took time to warm up to new attendings and famously disliked Derek Shepherd, Erica Hahn, Mark Sloan, and Arizona Robbins for various reasons after working with them for the first time.Wish You Were Here, 5x11 Relationships Romantic Tucker Jones She married Tucker Jones c.1995. They had been married for ten years and trying to conceive for seven when Miranda announced her pregnancy with their first child. Her son, William George Bailey Jones, was born during a bomb scare at Seattle Grace while her husband was in surgery with Dr. Derek Shepherd, having crashed his car on the way to the hospital. George O'Malley helped her through labor, and she thanked him by naming her son William George Bailey Jones (although he is nicknamed "Tuck" after his father). Due to her working as a surgeon, Bailey rarely spent time at home, putting a strain on their marriage and following an incident where Tuck was hurt at home, their relationship was strained even more and although they stayed married, Tucker went on dates. On discovering Miranda had applied for a pediatric surgery fellowship, Tucker gave her an ultimatum: the fellowship or their marriage. Miranda decided to leave her husband, believing a marriage should never come to an ultimatum, but also declined the fellowship. Sam Bennett While she was still married, he flirted with her.Before and After, 5x15 When she came to L.A., he almost kissed her. She stopped him and returned home before anything could happen between them.Right Here, Right Now, 3x03 (PP) Ben Warren After her divorce from Tucker was finalized, Bailey started seeing Ben, an anesthesiologist.Valentine's Day Massacre, 6x14 But after the shooting at Seattle Grace, she broke off her relationship with him, saying she had to put herself back together.With You I'm Born Again, 7x01 When drunk, she confessed that she still missed Ben.Slow Night, So Long, 7x09 During their time apart, Bailey dated another man, but after Ben found out, he decided to fight for her and things ended between Bailey and Eli.Love, Loss and Legacy, 8x05 After things ended with Eli, she got back together with Ben. Ben tried to propose to her through a crossword puzzle which didn't work out like he planned, and in the end Miranda herself asked him to marry her twice.Migration, 8x23 On the day they were supposed to get married, Bailey got caught up with Adele Webber when she and Richard found out that Adele was coughing up blood and had been rushed to the hospital. They turned the limo that was taking them to the wedding around and went to the hospital instead.Run, Baby, Run, 9x09 Bailey and Meredith operated on Adele, before returning to her wedding and tying the knot with Ben.Things We Said Today, 9x10 Eli Lloyd Eli, a nurse, asked her out, and the two dated for a while, even to the extent of sleeping together in the on-call room, something which Miranda never actually thought she would do, given her stellar reputation. After Ben returned, she dumped Eli. Even before Ben returned, Miranda admitted she wasn't looking for a long-term relationship with Eli. Professional Meredith Grey Miranda had a strained relationship with Meredith in the beginning because of Meredith's relationship with Derek, but they soon became friendly. They also worked on a medical trial to try to cure diabetes together, although Bailey refused to allow her to help at first because of what happened with Derek's Alzheimer's trial. Eventually, Bailey became close with Meredith, even demanding that Meredith be a bridesmaid in her wedding to Ben. After the wedding, they remained close. Cristina Yang Bailey said that Cristina was the one intern she didn't have to worry about. Izzie Stevens Izzie was not her favorite in the beginning. Then when Izzie cut Denny's L-VAD wire, Bailey really had a disliking for her. When Izzie got cancer, Bailey softened up. Bailey once accused her of being too "attached" to her patients. George O'Malley Bailey said George was her favorite of her interns. She also named her son after him. He coached her through her labor and delivery, allowing her to work through the stress of her husband's car accident. Alex Karev Alex is seen as the one who sleeps around. She thinks he was made to be a peds surgeon. After learning of Alex's past from his younger brother, Bailey says she is impressed Alex became a doctor, due to his troubled upbringing. She also remarks on how impressing her is not an easy feat. Others Through the rest of that residency year, Bailey had to adjust to becoming a parent and reconciling this with her desire to continue her career as a surgeon. Her professional confidence was shaken when Izzie Stevens cut Denny Duquette's LVAD wire and Denny subsequently died after his heart transplant; Bailey felt that she wasn't in control of her interns and that the incident was ultimately her fault. She was criticized for the events at a Morbidity and Mortality conference, with one colleague questioning outright her competence at juggling career and motherhood. While her confidence has been somewhat restored since then, she still feels bad about not spending enough time with her son, once making a late-night call to sing "God Bless the Child" to him. During her pregnancy, she was upset that her interns had driven away two residents and no one wanted them. When she returned to work, she was making sure that her colleagues knew that she hadn't gone soft because she had become a mother. Following severe injuries to her son and several arguments over the state of their marriage, Bailey and her husband separated because her husband believed that she placed her job at the hospital before her family and that it led to Tuck's injuries. Bailey's relationship with Erica Hahn is quite strained. Although Erica saved her son's life, she temporarily stopped the surgery until Bailey left and when Bailey asked Erica for help on a surgery, the whole day Erica was quite negative and kept putting Bailey down. Career Miranda Bailey, a graduate of Wellesley College, is an attending general surgeon. She says she was the only female intern in her year, but she was the best and she won the first solo surgery. She was also previously in charge of the five interns Meredith, Cristina, Izzie, Alex, and George (although Alex was not originally hers). Her colleagues used to refer to her as "The Nazi" because of her tough personality and blunt attitude although she behaves almost in the exact opposite way with patients and has a great bedside manner. Although she was often harsh with her interns, she has been shown to provide both support and advice when they need it; practicing "tough love." For instance, Bailey stayed by Cristina during her pregnancy scare and her initial recovery; she also held Izzie's hand when Izzie was giving bone marrow for her daughter. She cares about her patients and is a committed surgeon. When she first learned about Meredith Grey and Derek Shepherd she became brisk with her but it was to prove Meredith had no favor. She protected her while she was looked at by all the Seattle Grace when Derek choose Addison over her, she admitted he had put himself between two remarkable women. Disillusioned by how little she can help patients as a surgeon, Bailey decided to open a free clinic at Seattle Grace. She faced initial difficulties getting support from the attendings, but after talking with the Chief, managed to get their agreement to work there. The Denny Duquette Memorial Clinic has since opened, paid for using part of the $8.7 million bequeathed to Izzie by Denny Duquette, and Bailey is satisfied that the clinic will change people's lives for the better. She competed for the post of Chief Resident, but she found out she lost to Callie Torres. Dr. Richard Webber has indicated that she could eventually become Chief of Surgery. Miranda became a 5th-year resident and decided to be Callie's "number two," as Torres was lacking in performance as Chief Resident. The Chief saw Bailey pick up the slack, and delegate exceptionally well, and eventually realized that Miranda was covering for Callie. He fired Torres from the position and told Bailey that he made a mistake in not giving her the job in the first place. He also apologized for taking Dr. Bailey for granted. At this Miranda broke down in tears hugged the Chief. This is an example of the emotional baggage the "Nazi" carries and shows one of her very rare emotional moments. Miranda helped save the life of a white supremacist paramedic despite his racist treatment of her. When closing his stomach after the surgery, she comments to George that the incision will need to be aligned better, thus ruining the paramedic's large swastika tattoo on his stomach. During the surgery, she declared that she didn't want to be called the Nazi anymore. Dr. Bailey was nearing the end of her surgical residency in General Surgery, and Richard Webber had planned for her to become a general surgery attending. Although for a while she claimed she was growing tired of appys and gall bladders and nothing excited her but while treating a child that almost died, she wanted to stick with general surgery. Unfortunately, she had been assigned to another child. While treating the child, both Dixon and Robbins said she was a true pediatric surgeon because of her disregard of rules, her personal interest in patients and taking the time to explain surgeries to the patients and the children. Privately, she told Arizona how she felt when her son Tuck was admitted and said, because of how she felt, it would make her bad for pediatric surgery. But in contrast, Arizona told her that in her opinion it made her uniquely qualified. Eventually, she decided to pursue a pediatric surgery fellowship, despite the Chief's disagreement. Armed with letters of recommendation from Shepherd, Sloan, O'Malley, and a disappointing letter from the chief, she is very excited about Addison's letter of recommendation, labeling her the "the most promising peds surgeon I've ever had the pleasure of working with". Even though Arizona claims the Chief is the major factor in the decision, the implication of Addison's referral should make a much larger difference than any other doctor she could have, as Addison is a world-class neonatal surgeon, hopefully outranking most other letters of recommendation Bailey has. Bailey eventually gains the pediatric surgery fellowship, and even the Chief signs on and agrees with it, but Bailey is unable to take the position and asks for a job as a General Surgery attending, after making the decision to leave her husband, as a fellowship for 2 years of long hours is not healthy for a single mother. As a general surgery attending, Bailey spearheads an initiative to reduce post-operative fistula formations. After introducing a new protocol that involves the removal of a drain on day 3 versus day 5, the formation is reduced by 30%. With Richard stepping down as Chief of Surgery, Miranda appeared livid, when Owen Hunt was ushered into the position, however, she eventually supports this decision. Bailey later admitted that she thought she would have eventually become Chief of Surgery after him.This is Why We Fight, 9x16 Along with stepping down from his position, Dr. Webber passed on his clinical trial on diabetes to her. Along the way, Richard kept insisting that Bailey have Meredith Grey help her, which she refused because she partly blamed Meredith for Richard's downfall. Eventually, Bailey hit a rough patch in her own research and begun shutting out Webber from their lab of mice. Though she employed April Kepner to assist her, it was not until Meredith began working on the case that the problem was finally discovered. Meredith discovered that parts of her mother's research were wrong and that the first few devices installed in their first patients would eventually become ineffective. After Teddy's husband Henry Burton dies, the trial was not mentioned again. Bailey later pursued a new project of genome mapping that will arm doctors the necessary information to treat diseases at the source rather than treating the symptoms as they arise. A while after, because of defective gloves, she unintentionally infected three of her patients with a staph infection and was investigated by the CDC. While her name was eventually cleared and her infection was eradicated and all three patients died, she overheard Richard telling a patient that the one doctor who caused the infection had been isolated. This affected Bailey greatly, causing her to lock herself in her genome lab, shutting out the other doctors, particularly the board and Richard, for a day while she obsessively mapped her own genome over and over again. She was drawn out only by her husband, Ben, but she still refused to perform surgeries, until she had to operate on Meredith. After Owen decided to step down as Chief of Surgery, Richard suggested Bailey as his successor to the board, but Catherine didn't want him to just give her the position. They agreed on her bringing in one outside candidate, Dr. Tracy McConnell, but Bailey convinced the board to choose her by talking about how passionate she was about the hospital. As of now, Bailey is one of the few female Chiefs of Surgery. Notes and Trivia *Bailey was the only female intern in her year. She also won the first solo surgery. *Bailey states in Deny, Deny, Deny that her cystic fibrosis patient has been her patient for at least five years, despite being a 4th-year surgical resident at the time. *Bailey believed in Santa until the age of eleven. *She knows a lot about Sci-Fi, notably Star Wars, and a collector of Judy dolls, seeing as how she could identify each doll and their accompanying accessories. *She hates bad liars.Who's Zoomin' Who? *Bailey was always nicknamed The Nazi, but the nickname stopped when a racist patient with a tattoo of a swastika who came in for a surgery refused to let her operate on him alone. *Bailey often says Va-jay-jay instead of saying vagina. *Bailey has changed her hairstyle more than any other character. *The reputation of Nazi precedes Bailey, and the "Nazi" is said to have "balls the size of Texas". *Sandra Oh originally auditioned for the part of Bailey, not Cristina. *Her original character description was "Tiny, blonde, with curls."- in reference to the Nazi's preference of Aryans, who had blonde hair and blue eyes. *She has arachnophobia, the fear of arachnids such as spiders and scorpions. *Her new nickname is "BCB", which means Booty-call Bailey because of her frequent "contacts" with Ben Warren whenever he came to SGMWH from LA. *Bailey officiated Callie Torres and Arizona Robbins' marriage.White Wedding, 7x20 * She refers to the hospital shooting as the worst day of her life. *Derek Shepherd and Meredith Grey named their son Derek Bailey Shepherd in her honor. *Bailey played the oboe while in high school and also took dance classes. *She likes extra crumb topping on her macaroni. *She enjoys extra thick strawberry milkshakes. *She likes waffles.I Was Made for Lovin' You, 9x07 *She's afraid of snakes, large spiders, and sharks.Got to Be Real, 11x03 *She is the first female Chief of Surgery at GSMH.Walking Tall, 12x02 *Although not stated directly in dialogue, Bailey is board certified in general surgery, as George, during his second-time as an intern, was calculating Bailey's required OR time to sit for boards during her fifth and final year of residency. *During her fourth year of residency, Bailey applied for five fellowship programs, including Seattle Grace's; however, this has not been brought up since as Bailey considered a pediatric surgery fellowship the following year, which she subsequently turned down, in favor of being a general surgery attending when she completed her residency. *Bailey is the only character to have said Preston Burke's middle name (Xavier) on-screen. *She refers to her interns as her "babies." *Bailey lost her virginity to her ex-husband, Tucker Jones. *Bailey would like to have her way with Idris Elba. *When Bailey appointed Meredith Head of General Surgery, it was implied that Bailey was the unofficial department head of general surgery when she was an attending under Richard Webber and Owen Hunt.Walking Tall, 12x02 *She's 4'11".I Choose You, 12x03 Hence, she has been known to stand on a stool when performing surgery. *Her favorite places to have sex in the hospital are the OR galleries after-hours, a spare patient room on the fourth floor, and the library.Notes from the Nurses' Station *She drinks her coffee black. Gallery 106MirandaBailey.png 503MirandaBailey.png 6x16MirandaBailey.png 11x02MirandaBailey.png Notable Episodes These episodes are Bailey-centric or are otherwise very informative about her life. *It's the End of the World *As We Know It *Forever Young *Lay Your Hands on Me *There's No 'I' in Team *The Time Warp *Sanctuary *Death and All His Friends *Sleeping Monster *Walking Tall *You Can Look (But You'd Better Not Touch) *(Don't Fear) the Reaper Memorable Quotes :George: Oh, Dr. Bailey, I can see the top of his head, he's got a lotta hair! Oh, he's cute. :Miranda: O'Malley? :George: Yeah? :Miranda: Stop lookin' at my va-jay-jay. :George: [looks away] Yes, ma'am. ---- :Miranda: He was dying and I created something out of thin air. I took a virus that kills into something that heals. And I saved his life. ---- :Miranda: On their death bed, nobody wishes they'd worked more. That's the traught little phrase people tried out when they want to play hookey, or spend too much money, or shame working parents for missing their kids' soccer game for a board meeting. On your death bed, no one wishes they'd worked more. Tell that to the people who love their work. It's not about whether you spend your life in a boardroom, your bedroom, or a beach with a mai tai in Maui, when you look back on your life, the only thing that matters is: Did you spend it doing what you love, with the people you love? Were you happy? Did you make the most of this beautiful, terrifying, messed up life? Did you let go of all the things that held you back? So you can hold on to what matters most. Appearances de:Miranda Bailey fr:Miranda Bailey es:Miranda Bailey Category:Characters Category:GA Characters Category:GA S1 Characters Category:GA S2 Characters Category:GA S3 Characters Category:GA S4 Characters Category:GA S5 Characters Category:GA S6 Characters Category:GA S7 Characters Category:GA S8 Characters Category:GA S9 Characters Category:GA S10 Characters Category:GA S11 Characters Category:GA S12 Characters Category:GA S13 Characters Category:GA S14 Characters Category:PP Characters Category:PP S2 Characters Category:PP S3 Characters Category:S19 Characters Category:S19 S1 Characters Category:Webisode Characters Category:Doctors Category:Patients Category:Patients (OB/GYN) Category:Patients (Psych) Category:Patients (ID) Category:Patients (Genetics) Category:Patients (OT)